guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero III
Here is the complete setlist for Guitar Hero III, which will also include all downloadable content (when released). __TOC__ Bold text indicates a master track, all other songs are covers. Single Player Setlist 1. Starting Out Small * "Slow Ride" - Foghat * "Talk Dirty to Me" - Poison * "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar * "Story of My Life" - Social Distortion * "Rock and Roll All Nite" - Kiss (Encore) 2. Your First Real Gig * "Mississippi Queen" - Mountain * "School's Out" - Alice Cooper * "Sunshine of Your Love" - Cream * "Barracuda" - Heart * "Guitar Battle vs. Tom Morello" * "Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine (Encore) 3. Making The Video * "When You Were Young" - The Killers * "Miss Murder" - AFI * "The Seeker" - The Who * "Lay Down" - Priestess * "Paint It Black" - The Rolling Stones (Encore) 4. European Invasion * "Paranoid" - Black Sabbath * "Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols * "Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth * "My Name is Jonas" - Weezer * "Even Flow" - Pearl Jam (Encore) 5. Bighouse Blues * "Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" - Scorpions * "Same Old Song and Dance" - Aerosmith * "La Grange" - ZZ Top * Guitar Battle vs. Slash * "Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses (Encore) 6. The Hottest Band On Earth * "Black Magic Woman" - Santana * "Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins * "Black Sunshine" - White Zombie * "The Metal" - Tenacious D * "Pride and Joy" - Stevie Ray Vaughn (Encore) 7. Live in Japan * "Before I Forget" - Slipknot * "Stricken" - Disturbed * "3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age * "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse * "Cult of Personality" - Living Colour (Encore) 8. Battle For Your Soul * "Raining Blood" - Slayer * "Cliffs of Dover" - Eric Johnson * "The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden * "One" - Metallica * "Guitar Battle vs. Lou" - Originally by Charlie Daniels Band, cover by Steve Ouimette (Encore) Co-Op Setlist 1. Getting a Band Together *"Barracuda" - Heart *'"When You Were Young" - The Killers' *'"Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine' *"Slow Ride" - Foghat *'"Sabotage" - Beastie Boys' (Encore) 2. We Just Wanna Be Famous *"School's Out" - Alice Cooper *'"Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth' *'"Miss Murder" - AFI' *"The Seeker" - The Who *'"Reptilia" - The Strokes' (Encore) 3. Overnight Success *"Paranoid" - Black Sabbath *'"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses' *'"Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols' *'"Lay Down" - Priestess' *'"Suck My Kiss" - Red Hot Chili Peppers' (Encore) 4. Getting the Band Back Together *"Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys *'"Black Magic Woman" - Santana' *'"Same Old Song and Dance" - Aerosmith' *'"Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins' *"Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll" - Blue Öyster Cult (Encore) 5. Jailhouse Rock *'"My Name is Jonas" - Weezer' *"Black Sunshine" - White Zombie *'"3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age' *'"The Metal" - Tenacious D' *'"Helicopter" - Bloc Party' (Encore) 6. Battle for Your Souls... *'"Knights of Cydonia" - Muse' *'"One" - Metallica' *'"The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden' *'"Cult of Personality" - Living Colour' *'"Monsters" - Matchbook Romance' (Encore) Bonus Tracks * "Avalancha" - Heroes del Silencio * "Can't Be Saved" - Senses Fail * "Closer" - Lacuna Coil * "Don't Hold Back" - The Sleeping * "Down n' Dirty" - LA Slum Lords * "F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." - The Fall of Troy * "Generation Rock" - Revolverheld * "Go That Far" - Bret Michaels Band * "Hier Kommt Alex" - Die Toten Hosen * "I'm in the Band" - The Hellacopters * "Impulse" - An Endless Sporadic * "In Love" - Scouts of St. Sebastian * "In the Belly of a Shark" - Gallows * "Mauvais Garçon" - NAAST * "Metal Heavy Lady" - Lions * "Minus Celsius" - Backyard Babies * "My Curse" - Killswitch Engage * "Nothing for Me Here" - Dope * "Prayer of the Refugee" - Rise Against * "Radio Song" - Superbus * "Ruby" - Kaiser Cheifs * "She Bangs the Drums" - The Stone Roses (Note this is the only bonus track not to be a master track.) * "Take This Life" - In Flames * "The Way It Ends" - Prototype * "Through the Fire and Flames" - DragonForce Downloadable Content Singles Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix - Released November 22, 2007 on XBL. :*'"Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix" - Martin O'Donnell' Ernten Was Wir Säen - Released December 20, 2007 on XBL & January 3, 2008 on PSN. :*'"Erten Was Wir Säen" - Die Fantastischen Vier' So Payso - Released December 20, 2007 on XBL & January 3, 2008 on PSN. :*'"So Payso" - Extremoduro' Antisocial - Released December 20, 2007 on XBL and January 3, 2008 on PSN. :*'"Antisocial" - Trust' We Three Kings - Released December 20, 2007 on XBL & PSN. :*'"We Three Kings" - Steve Ouimette' Dream On - Released Febuary 18, 2008 on XBL & PSN. :*'"Dream On" - Aerosmith' I am Murloc - Released June 26, 2008 on XBL and PSN. :*'"I am Murloc" - L70ETC' (Link to WoWWiki) Track Packs Companion Pack - Released October 31, 2007 on XBL. :*'"Carcinogen Crush" - AFI' :*'"Tina" - Flyleaf' :*'"Putting Holes in Happiness" - Marilyn Manson' Foo Fighters Pack - Released November 8, 2007 on XBL & PSN. :*'"All My Life" - Foo Fighters' :*'"The Pretender" - Foo Fighters' :*'"This is a Call" - Foo Fighters' Velvet Revolver Pack - Released November 8, 2007 on XBL & PSN. :*'"She Builds Quick Machines" - Velvet Revolver' :*'"Slither" - Velvet Revolver' :*'"Messages" - Velvet Revolver' Boss Battle Pack - Released November 15, 2007 on XBL and November 29, 2007 on PSN. :*'"Tom Morello Guitar Battle" - Tom Morello' :*'"Slash Guitar Battle" - Slash' :*'"The Devil Went Down to Georgia" - Steve Ouimette' Warner/Reprise Track Pack - Released December 20, 2007 on XBL and January 3, 2007 on PSN. :*'"Pretty Handsome Awkward" - The Used' :*'"No More Sorrow" - Linkin Park' :*'"Sleeping Giant" - Mastodon' Classic Rock Track Pack - Released January 24, 2008 on XBL and PSN. :*'"Any Way You Want It" - Journey' :*'"Jukebox Hero" - Foreigner' :*'"Peace of Mind" - Boston' No Doubt Track Pack - Released Febuary 28, 2008 on XBL and PSN. :*'"Excuse Me Mr. No Doubt" - No Doubt ' :*'"Don't Speak" - No Doubt' :*'"Sunday Morning" - No Doubt' Modern Metal Track Pack - Released March 6, 2008 on XBL & PSN. :*'"The Arsonist" - Thrice' :*'"Hole in the Earth" - Deftones' :*'"Almost Easy" - Avenged Sevonfold' Dropkick Murphys Track Pack - Released March 13, 2008 on XBL & PSN. :*'"Famous For Nothing" - Dropkick Murphys' :*'"(F)lannigan's Ball" - Dropkick Murphys' :*'"Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya" - Dropkick Murphys' Def Leppard Track Pack - Released April 24, 2008 on XBL & PSN. :*'"Nine Lives" - Def Leppard' :*'"Rock of Ages" - Def Leppard' :*'"Photograph" - Def Leppard' Muse Track Pack '''- Released May 8, 2008 on XBL & PSN *"Exo-politics" - Muse''' *'"Supermassive Black Hole" - Muse' *'"Stockholm Syndrome" - Muse' Motörhead Track Pack '''- Released June 5, 2008 on XBL & PSN *"(We Are) The Road Crew" - Motörhead''' *'"Stay Clean" - Motörhead' *'"Motorhead" - Motörhead' Isle of Wight Festival Track Pack '''- Released June 12, 2008 *"Shoot the Runner" - Kasabian''' *'"I Predict A Riot" - Kaiser Chiefs' *'"Problems" (Live at Brixton) - Sex Pistols' Coldplay Track Pack '''- Released June 19, 2008 *"Violet Hill" - Coldplay''' *'"Yellow" - Coldplay' *'"God Put a Smile upon Your Face" - Coldplay' Guitar Virtuoso Pack - Released July 24, 2008 on XBL & PSN. :*'"Soothsayer" - Buckethead' :*'"Surfing With the Alien" - Joe Satriani' :*'"For the Love of God" - Steve Vai' DragonForce Track Pack - Released August 21, 2008 on XBL & PSN :*'"Heroes of Our Time"' :*'"Operation Ground and Pound"' :*'"Revolution Deathsquad"' Death Magnetic Track Pack '''- Released September 12, 2008 on XBL & PSN *"That Was Just Your Life" - Metallica''' *'"The End of the Line" - Metallica' *'"Broken, Beat and Scarred" - Metallica' *'"The Day that Never Comes" - Metallica' *'"All Nightmare Long" - Metallica' *'"Cyanide" - Metallica' *'"The Unforgiven III" - Metallica' *'"The Judasm Kiss" - Metallica' *'"Suicide and Redemption J.H." - Metallica' *'"Suicide and Redemption K.H." - Metallica' *'"My Apocalyspe" - Metallica'